What now?
by JaneMarplePT
Summary: This story takes place two weeks after the season finale. Catherine decides to intervene in her daughter's relationship with Richard Poole.


**This is my second attempt at fanfiction writing and not connected to my previous story. I really miss watching Death in Paradise (8 episodes per series is just not enough!) This is my way of coping. English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

What now?

Catherine Bordey was, as usual, on her bar serving drinks when she saw Richard Poole approaching. It wasn't like him to come to her bar on a saturday night, but she knew why he was doing it.

He had grown on her. At first she had found him just an annoying and arrogant englishman, but she had slowly began to appreciate him.

She hadn't seen much of him in the last two weeks since he had returned from London. Again, she knew why. It was related to the slight shift on his relationship with her daughter.

"Good evening Richard. Tea, I suppose?"

"Yes, thank you Catherine". He smiled at her. She knew he had also grown to appreciate her, despite her "frenchness".

As Catherine came back with his tea she noticed that Richard was looking around the bar.

"She isn't here tonight".

Richard gave her a self-conscious expression that he immediately tried to disguise.

"I wasn't looking for anyone" he said in a very low voice.

Pretending not to hear him Catherine went on "Camille went out on a date".

"Oh. Another one of you blind dates?"

"No, this one is completely her doing."

Richard's look of disappointment only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make Catherine feel sorry for him.

"Yes, this man is Camille's usual type".

Catherine felt a slight amusement at Richard's inner conflict between curiosity and his usual reserved nature.

Curiosity won: "And what IS her usual type?". He kept his eyes on the kettle as he asked this question, too embarrassed to face her.

"Oh, well. Tall, handsome, relaxed, funny, uncomplicated."

At this description Richard couldn't help but raise his eyes to hers. The opposite of him! Maybe Catherine was trying to warn him?

Again Catherine felt sorry for him and continued:

"And of course, no future."

"No future?"

"Yes, Camille usually prefers men with no future. Or rather relationships that cannot last. I don't think she has ever had a relationship that lasted more than 6 months. Every time things get serious she gets out. My fault I suppose." This last part had been said in a sad concerned voice.

At Richard's completely clueless look she added: "Because she saw and experienced the damage her father's leaving had on us she shirks away from being hurt again".

_As she is doing with you right now_, she might have added.

Catherine had watched her daughter and this englishman closely for a while now. And she had seen a turning point even if HE hadn't. For the last few months Camille had been clearly smitten by him. Her nervousness when she feared he might not return from London! And then came the night of his return. Camille had been so happy! After his very angry rant about his luggage they had all laughed and drank to his return. The Commissioner was the first to leave, closely followed by Fidel. After a while Catherine had decided to tease him a bit:" You know, we seriously considered the possibility you might not come back". His answer had come fast: "Really!? Because not returning never crossed my mind!". He had said this as he looked straight into Camille's eyes, with a gentle shy smile. That moment Catherine understood that he was finally getting ready to admit to himself how much he cared about her daughter. Unfortunately her daughter had come to the same conclusion at the same time and had had the usual reaction. Fear… For as long as Richard kept being emotionally unavailable, and never admitted an interest he was a safe bet. But know that could be changing.

Which was the reason she had spent the last 2 weeks trying to avoid him.

Catherine woke from these musings and watched Richard for a little while. He was clearly embarrassed by their conversation and was again avoiding her eyes. She hesitated a little bit and then made a decision. This might be considered intrusive, she knew, but she had to try.

"A man who really cared for Camille would have to be patient. He would have to make sure she understood his interest, however giving her the space not to be frightened. If she is not certain of his interest or of his constancy she will run away."

Richard didn't look up or acknowledge her speech.

Realising that he needed a time to himself Catherine left, with the excuse of taking care of another customer.

Richard was left alone with his own thoughts. Was this speech directed to him? Seemed to be. Was Catherine playing a matchmaker here? And was he interested? Who was he trying to fool? Of course he was! He had spent those few days in England thinking about Camille. Life in London seemed to be so colourless and lonely without her...

So, he hadn't imagined that she had been avoiding him for the past few weeks. And it didn't mean lack of interest as he had supposed. So… What now?

He was thus thinking when the very Camille appeared in front of him.

"I thought you were out." He could have hit himself. As usual not the right thing to say.

"I just came back".

"Not a good date?". At her look of surprise he quickly added "Your mom told me".

Luckily at this point Catherine came towards them.

"Back already, dear?"

"_Oui, maman_".

"How about I get you your favourite cocktail?"

Camille smiled at her mother and Catherine left them.

"Won't you join me? I'm just liming here." Richard looked up to her trying to sound as casual as possible. He was relieved that she sat down.

"Liming!? Do you already understand the concept?"

"I'm trying to…"

Camille realised she had been a little too harsh and felt guilty. She gave him a little smile.

That smile was enough to make Richard understand what he wanted and what he needed to do.

"You know, I was thinking… You never did show me the volcano..."

"I thought you weren't interested." Camille couldn't help a little bitterness in her voice.

"Yes, well… But I am." As he said this, Richard looked straight into her eyes. He added "Now that I made the decision to stay here I might as well know the island, right?"

Camille didn't look away.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person."

"I know you are."

Camille seemed to hesitate, but kept his gaze.

Again they were saved of an awkward moment by Catherine's return.

"Here's your cocktail, dear" Sensing some tension between them, Catherine decided to intervene. "So, do you have plans on how to spend your sunday, Richard?"

To Catherine's surprise, Camille answered her question.

"Yes, he has. I will be showing him the volcano tomorrow."

Richard's face beamed with a smile. "I'm glad." he said.

"I'm just not sure he can handle it…" Camille was her usual teasing self.

"Perhaps you'll be surprised" he answered in a similar teasing way.

Catherine was relieved with the look of amusement that her daughter shared with Richard.

Maybe there could be some future here after all.

She was going to light a candle to Erzulie, just in case.


End file.
